The ExVice Captain
by Froach
Summary: "I'm removing you from the 2ND squad. I don't want you here anymore" Soifon didnt even look up from her desk work as she coldly dismissed her 2ND leuitenant.


"I'm removing you from the 2ND squad. I don't want you here anymore" Soifon didn't even look up from her desk work as she coldly dismissed her 2ND lieutenant.

Omaeda showed no visible reaction to His former commanders statement. "May a have an explanation as to why."

She glared at him now, "I don't need to give one, after all these years of putting up with your slobbering ass. I could spend all day explaining how much of a moron you've been."

"I'm aware of my previous faults, my question is why now. Why after all these years of putting up with me and now, when I've actually made progress, you've chosen to release me."

"Progress?" Soifon practically yelled. "Then prove it to me. Fight me. I'll tell you how much 'progress' has been made. Just because you aren't as fat around the middle doesn't mean you can hold your own any better than before."

Omaeda nodded slightly with his head in agreement and turned to leave the office. "I accept. This evening, if that is alright, on the training grounds. Until then." Soifon glared at the door as it closed behind her former 2ND. Evening couldn't come soon enough for her. She would wipe that calm and collected look off of Omaeda's face. She remembered the day it had suddenly showed up on his face more than a year ago. She figured some thing serious had affected him and that it sadly wouldn't last long before he returned to his idiotic self. But his mood no longer changed except from the very rare moments she spied him having a drink with friends or the odd quirk of his lips if something amusing was said. But no more wild flailing or screaming, none of it. She tried pissing him off, insulting him, embarrassing him and anything esle she could think of to get a rise out of him but with no results. Not that it wasn't nice to no longer have such an annoyance following her around but the fact she couldn't get him to react to anything was really frustrating.

'Lets see him look so calm when I stab him in the gut.' Soifon thought darkly resuming her work.

...

"She did what? How is she able to say that now! of all times I figured you would have been kicked out in the first week of being vice." Ikkaku said angrily.

Iba stood quietly beside the two just watching his friend, thinking of the changes that had come in the man as he matured this last year. At first it wasn't really noticeable, the subtle shifts in his personality. Omaeda had started to show an increasing interest in training harder and no one seemed to notice besides his closest friends the slow disappearance of his gaudy rings and necklaces that once were something he would boast in. He had let his hair grow in a bit fuller and now it no longer stuck out in a crowd as an eye soar. His stature was just as large as before but he was no longer fat as he once was. Iba had wondered at the drive behind his friends determination it improve himself. He was glad Omaeda had finally joined the rest of them in self improvement and he fit in more with them as a result but they never questioned the sudden change in character.

"There is no pointing discussing it now. I have a few hours to prepair before I meet with Soifon to settle things."

"You know that there is no settling things between her now though. She wins this fight and you won't be around as vice anymore, and if some how you were to win you definitely would not be welcomed back by her. She doesn't take defeat lightly."

"I understand that Ikkaku, I don't plan on returning to the 2nd division."

"Then why bother fighting her." Iba finally joined in.

"To prove as I said earlier, that I have changed and am far more capable as a shinigami than ever before."

Ikkaku smacked Omaeda on the back roughly and laughed, "All thoughs spars with you in the last year have definitely proven that to me and the other guys. Good luck, you might actually have a slim chance as you know her fighting style, but yours has improved so much it probably wont be recognizable."

"See you on the training grounds then, we'll leave you to prepare." Omaeda was glad for the silence as he watched them leave. He decided to find a quiet solitary spot outside to contemplate the day.

...

There was far more of an audience than Omaeda had hoped for. "So much for a quiet one on one." He walked to the center of the duelling area and waited for Soifon to appear. It didn't take long for her to show up and the two stood before each other.

"Lets end this so I can start looking for a new vice. I think I have a couple in mind already." Soifon taunted with a grin.

Omaeda's face became one of determination and as he wrapped his had around his zanpakuto Soifon's eyes narrowed and mimicked the action. They watched each other draw their weapons and paused for only a moment when in their fighting stances before springing toward each other. Omaeda could move quickly for his size but knew that he had no chance of keeping up with Soifon's steps no matter how much he trained. Both quickly released their shikias and Soifon was surprised to see that unlike previous times Omaeda's ball and chain looked different. Instead of a massive spiked ball at the end of the chain the ball was smaller, around the size of a head but still covered in spikes.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Play a game of tether ball?" Omaeda made no answer as he swung it swiftly around his head and watched closely trying to anticipate Soifon's movements. He saw her to late as he felt the sharp pain of the hornets sting in his back. She was wasting no time in meaningless grappling and was determined to end this quickly. But as she was flipping over his head in rebound from the injury to his back she stuck out her arm to strike him again but found Omaeda had wrapped the chain around her right arm and used the momentum of her being pulled in to him to add more force to the punch he delivered to her gut.

The fight continued with Soifon being quick on her feet and finding areas of vulnerability to strike while Omaeda kept a strong defence and some well timed precise offencive techniques. Soifon could see clearly that Omaeda could now with ease change the size of the ball, spikes, and chain of his zanpakuto to suit his fighting style. Both had sustained semi serious injuries but neither where close to giving in.

It all changed when Soifon knocked Omaeda flat on his back and she jumped above him grabbing the front of his uniform in one hand while the other hovered prepared to pierce the flower target on his chest. Both were breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes, Soifon glaring as Omaeda's stare was still just as focused and determined with no change from the start of the fight. Something in his eyes were starting to unnerve her.

Both were pulled out of their stare from the cheering that had erupted from the crowd. Soifon and Omaeda where being shouted amongst the onlookers and where signifying for a peaceful end to a good fight.

Soifon let go of Omaeda and stood up swiftly and with out a word walked away. Omaeda watched as she walked away before Iba and some others picked him up and took him off for a celebratory drink.

...

Omaeda returned to the fighting ground well after everyone had gone home. The markings of Suzumebachi where still all over his body and he wondered if Soifon would ever release them. Soifon jumped out of the shadows of the night and they found them selves in the same position as earlier with Omaeda knocked on his back and Soifon sitting on top of him ready to strike. She had been hoping to startle him but found herself to be the one startled as he deflected her hand from piercing his chest and reached up around her neck swiftly bringing her face to his in a fierce kiss.

Soifon pulled back, heart jumping in her chest as she stared wildly down at Omaeda. She could finally understand the look of determination in his eyes that had been boring into her through out the past year. Omaeda took the chance to sit up, still with her in his lap, while she was caught off guard. Gently and slowly he pulled her closer to his chest, bringing their faces in close together.

Omaeda waited in that position for Soifon to make up her mind about him. And after a painful wait in which he was sure she would pull away from him Soifon pulled him the rest of the way in a soft and explorative kiss.

...

Omaeda never rejoined squad 2 but that was for the better. Some may have found it a bit uncomfortable having their captain and vice captain being married.

Fin.

Inspired by a picture off Deviant art by xcgirl08 called 'Needs more Omaeda'


End file.
